Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng!
Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng! (チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng！, Super Energy Show☆Idol ch@ng!) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 single. The song is performed by Arisa Matsuda and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Bugbear. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 3 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hello Concerto (Helloコンチェルト) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Minako Satake～" #Smile Ichiban (スマイルいちばん) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Hinata Kinoshita～" #Ano ne, Kiite Hoshii Koto ga Arunda (あのね、聞いてほしいことがあるんだ) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Arisa Matsuda～" #Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng! (チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Ritsuko Akizuki～" #GREEDY GIRL #Bonus Drama "Closing Talk in Satake Kitchen" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= WAKE UP! Ikimasu yo! AIDORU WAY NON STOP! Itsudatte GOING MY WAY PASSHON MAX desu! Sore jaa ne… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! "Docchi mo kocchi mo AIDORU darake no SUTEEJI saikou!' DANG! DANG! Sono ki ni natte kichau? "Nantettatte KIRAKIRA shinakucha POOZU o kimechae!" BANG! BANG! RIMITTO furikitte "MILLION" neratte ikimasu! Isse~no! Minasan issho ni! Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made ichi ni no JUMP! Tondecchatte hoshii ni naritai Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no kirameki desu! Choujoukigen saikou no LIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! Zutoo! Koko de zutto! Hashaidetai yo (Madamada mada!!) LET'S GO! Yume no DANCE FLOOR! Odori tsuzukemasho~! (SHOW TIME!) Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made seeno de JUMP Tondecchatte hoshii ni naritai Choukou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no KIRAMEKI desu! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Saa, HIGH-FIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! MOTTO! Motto MOTTO! FAITO! Atsukunacchaimashou! KITTO! SESEESHON!! Sou desu, sore ga AIDORU-chan desu! |-| Kanji= WAKE UP! 行きますよ! アイドル道 (WAY) NON STOP! いつだってGOING MY WAY パッションMAXです! それじゃあね… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! 「どっちもこっちもアイドルだらけのステージ最高!」 DANG! DANG! その気になってきちゃう? 「なんてったってキラキラしなくちゃ ポーズを決めちゃえ!」 BANG! BANG! リミット振り切って 『MILLION』狙っていきます! いっせ〜の! みなさん一緒に! チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上まで1・2のJUMP! 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! 超上機嫌最高のLIVE! 一緒に叶えましょ〜! ズット! ここでズット! はしゃいでたいよ(マダマダマダ!!) LET'S GO! 夢のDANCE FLOOR! 踊りつづけましょ〜!(SHOW TIME!) チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上までせーのでJUMP 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! ONE TWO THREE FOUR さぁ、HIGH-FIVE!一緒に叶えましょ〜! MOTTO! もっとモット! ファイト! アツくなっちゃいましょう! KITTO! センセーション!! そうです、それがアイドルちゃんです! |-| English= Wake up! Let's go! Idol WAY! Non stop! Always GOING MY WAY! MAX passion! And then... A-r-i-s-a! Call my name! "A stage filled with idols here and there is the best!" Dang! Dang! Don't you think so? "No matter what, I gotta shine! Gotta choose the right pose!" Bang! Bang! Ignore the limits We're aiming for "MILLION"! One, two, go! Everyone, together now! Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Jump to the top, 1, 2! I want to become a flying star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The glimmer of the world! The best LIVE! Let's make it happen together~! Forever! Here, forever! I want to get pumped (There's still much more to do!!) LET'S GO! Our dreams' DANCE FLOOR! Let's continue to dance~! (SHOW TIME!) Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Jump to the top and ready, go! I want to become a flying star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The glimmer of the world! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Come on, HIGH-FIVE! Let's make it happen together~! More! More and more! Fight on! Let's get all excited! No doubt! That sensation!! Yes, that is the idol! Full ver. Rōmaji= WAKE UP! Ikimasu yo! AIDORU WAY NON STOP! Itsudatte GOING MY WAY PASSHON MAX desu! Sore jaa ne… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! "Docchi mo kocchi mo AIDORU darake no SUTEEJI saikou!' DANG! DANG! Sono ki ni natte kichau? "Nantettatte KIRAKIRA shinakucha POOZU o kimechae!" BANG! BANG! RIMITTO furikitte "MILLION" neratte ikimasu! Isse~no! Minasan issho ni! Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made ichi ni no JUMP! Tondecchatte hoshii ni naritai Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no kirameki desu! Choujoukigen saikou no LIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! MOTTO! Sore ga MOTTOO! FAITO! Atsuku natte kichaiMASU! KITTO! Zettai ni ittou!! FAITO! Honto ganbacchaimasu! Kenkyuu o kasanechao, sou! AIDORU WAY okufukain desu!! KOORU & RESUPONSU itte miyokka? KOORU & RESUPONSU itte yoo, NEE "A-R-I-S-A!" (A-R-I-S-A!) DANG! DANG! Ureshiku natte kichau! "A-R-I-S-A!" (A-R-I-S-A!) BANG! BANG! RIMITTO furikitte "MILLION" neratte ikimasu! Isse~no! Mokkai issho ni! Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Minna ga ichiban desu! Isshoukenmei zenryoku JUMP! Utagoe ni todoka sou Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Egao ga gohoubi desu! Choujounetsukyuu HAI TENSHON! Ki-shou-ten-ketsu, zenbu KURAIMAKKUSU! Zutoo! Koko de zutto! Hashaidetai yo (Madamada mada!!) LET'S GO! Yume no DANCE FLOOR! Odori tsuzukemasho~! (SHOW TIME!) Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made seeno de JUMP Tondecchatte hoshii ni naritai Choukou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no KIRAMEKI desu! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Saa, HIGH-FIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! MOTTO! Motto MOTTO! FAITO! Atsukunacchaimashou! KITTO! SESEESHON!! Sou desu, sore ga AIDORU-chan desu! |-| Kanji= WAKE UP! 行きますよ! アイドル道 (WAY) NON STOP! いつだってGOING MY WAY パッションMAXです! それじゃあね… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! 「どっちもこっちもアイドルだらけのステージ最高!」 DANG! DANG! その気になってきちゃう? 「なんてったってキラキラしなくちゃ ポーズを決めちゃえ!」 BANG! BANG! リミット振り切って 『MILLION』狙っていきます! いっせ〜の! みなさん一緒に! チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上まで1・2のJUMP! 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! 超上機嫌最高のLIVE! 一緒に叶えましょ〜! MOTTO! それがモットー! ファイト! アツくなってきちゃいマス! KITTO! 絶対に一等!! ファイト! ホントがんばっちゃいマス! 研究を重ねチャオ、そう! アイドル道 (WAY)　奥深いんです!! コール&レスポンスいってみよっか? コール&レスポンスいってみよっ、ネッ 「A・R・I・S・A!」(A・R・I・S・A!) DANG! DANG! 嬉しくなってきちゃう! 「A・R・I・S・A!」(A・R・I・S・A!) BANG! BANG! リミット振り切って 『MILLION』狙っていきます! いっせ〜の! もっかい一緒に! チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! みんなが一番です! 1笑ケンメイ全力JUMP! 歌声☆に届かそう♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 笑顔がご褒美です! 超情熱級ハイテンション! 起・承・転・結、全部クライマックス! ズット! ここでズット! はしゃいでたいよ(マダマダマダ!!) LET'S GO! 夢のDANCE FLOOR! 踊りつづけましょ〜!(SHOW TIME!) チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上までせーのでJUMP 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! ONE TWO THREE FOUR さぁ、HIGH-FIVE!一緒に叶えましょ〜! MOTTO! もっとモット! ファイト! アツくなっちゃいましょう! KITTO! センセーション!! そうです、それがアイドルちゃんです! |-| English= Wake up! Let's go! Idol WAY! Non stop! Always GOING MY WAY! MAX passion! And then... A-r-i-s-a! Call my name! "A stage filled with idols here and there is the best!" Dang! Dang! Don't you think so? "No matter what, I gotta shine! Gotta choose the right pose!" Bang! Bang! Ignore the limits We're aiming for "MILLION"! One, two, go! Everyone, together now! Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Jump to the top, 1, 2! I want to become a flying star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The glimmer of the world! The best LIVE! Let's make it happen together~! More! That's the motto! Fight on! We'll get so pumped! No doubt! We're the best!! Fight on! We'll do our best! I'm collecting lots of research, yeah! The idol way is deep! Wanna try a call & response? Let's do a call & response! "A-r-i-s-a!" (A-r-i-s-a!) Dang! Dang! I'm so happy! "A-r-i-s-a!" (A-r-i-s-a!) Bang! Bang! Ignore the limits We're aiming for "MILLION"! One, two, go! Once again, together! Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! Everyone's the best! Together we can jump the highest! I'm sure my singing voice will reach♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! Smiles are our rewards! Our tension is the highest! Beginning to finish, everything is the climax! Forever! Here, forever! I want to get pumped (There's still much more to do!!) LET'S GO! Our dreams' DANCE FLOOR! Let's continue to dance~! (SHOW TIME!) Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Jump to the top and ready, go! I want to become a flying star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The glimmer of the world! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Come on, HIGH-FIVE! Let's make it happen together~! More! More and more! Fight on! Let's get all excited! No doubt! That sensation!! Yes, that is the idol! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Rie Murakawa) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 (sung by: Arisa Matsuda)